Just for Fun
by eaf2hina
Summary: This is a story I made. Its about me and my friends. Based on the characters of my friends in Flyff and our crazy times there. Posted for the sake of it.
1. Chapter 1

This is a story made just for Fun. If you want you may leave a review.

* * *

><p>A cold gush of air passed through the curtains. She sleepily turned to the opposite side, trying to block out the coldness. It was unusually cloudy here in Flaris. The normal sunny blue skies got blocked out by a cloth of white fluffy clouds.<p>

"Wake up Olive!" A banging sound immediately resounded throughout the room. The door shook at the force, the tone of the voice seemed to be impatient.

"You're missing something important here! Olive! Come on wake up and unlock this door!" the door trembled again. Then suddenly everything got quiet.

"Huh?" Olive sleepily moaned out, rubbing the sleepiness off her eyes. There was Kajuma, towering over her with his hands crossed at his chest and a stern expression plastered to his face.

"You knocked over the door?" Olive yelled as she jerked out off her bed and ran to check the door.

"Of course not! I used my blinkpool!" He replied back in defense. Olive sighed in relief as she tested out the door by opening and closing it.

"What happened anyway? What's the hurry?" Olive questioned heading back to her bedroom. Kajuma had herself sitting comfortably at the sofa, his hat taken off and his staff put down.

"Olive, the group decided to meet up today." Kajuma said.

"Us? Today?" Olive shouted in twisted excitement.

"Yes." Kajuma said. "Though you're only about to be a 2nd class archer and the others are yet to reach the class change. . . We've got to do something about it." He added

"So that means…?"

"If it's by your very own words it's a 'Killing Spree'." The two grinned.

"We're gonna meet-up at one of the floating islands here in Flaris. So let's head there now and get going."

The two headed out of the small house. It was drizzling and it didn't seem to get any better. Even though the natural elements were things of no worry, they still thought it's irritating. Humans were definitely of the lower class than them, being able to jump high, walk underwater like nothing and fly. Brain limiters were for people of normality, they were birds seeking for the sky.

Kajuma had his Hagal Magician armor set on, even though he is officially an Elementor. The lavender sleek tuxedo had folded out cuffs and buttons on, yellow linings and to match a lavender top hat decorated with a line of yellow buttons. His staff made the look all the more formal, the Guardian Staff. It's as tall as he is, with almost a fourth of its body shaped like of an umbrella's body.

"This weather is abnormal. Flaris doesn't have rain.!" He irritatingly said. His board immediately appeared below his feet. Olive did the same and equipped her board too.

"It'll be hard to fly with this weather. The rain will be hard on our skin, the wind will be opposing us." Olive said. Their boards are identical to one another, sleek metallic in color with two small propellers at the back. It was at the top of the line and the fastest one around and, of course, affordable.

Both of them turned on their boards and tilted towards the sky.

"It hurts my eyes!" cried Olive with her hands trying to cover her eyes from the drizzling rain.

"Just a few more and we'll be out of this!" Kajuma exclaimed with his arm shielded in front of his face. Both of them tilted the boards steeper and flew faster towards the clouds. With another burst they came out from the map of clouds and out of the drizzling rain.

"Finally! Open air! Dryness comes to me!" Kajuma exclaimed as he summoned his firebird and used it as a dryer.

"Me too! Me too! Not to close though." Olive optimistically cheered on the not so good idea. With just the right distance no damage was caused. The Firebird immediately went away after that.

"Thanks Kajuma. But isn't it weird that a huge blanket of clouds like those are covering Flaris? And look up there, the sun is shining behind all the drizzling." Olive pointed out.

"Well we can't just solve everything here.. We'll head towards the River of Weeping, the biggest floating Island there would be where the meet-up will be." Kajuma said as he turned to the direction of the river. Tilting the board downwards, Kajuma groaned.

"We just got ourselves dry! Now we're going to get wet again?" he complained, He didn't like getting wet.

"Nothing we can do about that." Olive teasingly said. With her board tilted downwards in a 45 degree angle, she went on ahead.

"The clouds better get ready. Cause I don't like this." Kajuma muttered under his breath before following Olive.

* * *

><p>The characters are based on my friends and I. We have real characters on Flyff.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

"Looks like we're the first ones to arrive!" Kajuma exclaimed as the two of them landed on the floating Island.

"And lucky us that the rain doesn't reach up to here." Olive said to Kajuma.

"The rain is the one who's lucky. I was ready to blast up a burning field up there." Kajuma joked with his eyes closed, imagining the situation himself. His smug disappeared when he heard two thuds.

"What's with him?" A girl's voice asked.

"Probably meditating. . ." A guy voice joked in reply.

"He is meditating with a grin like that?" The girl giggled.

"Kajuma!" A hand wrapped around Kajuma's shoulder and was pulled into an embrace.

"What the hell?" Kajuma pushed the person away and got into his fighting stance, staff glowing.

"Tonare? Mafeen?" Kajuma exclaimed in shock and immediately dropped his staff. Mafeen smiled and waved at Kajuma while Tonare regained his posture, dusting off particles.

"You're the one who invited us to group up! Why are you so surprised?" Tonare asked in disbelief.

"It's just . . . I didn't really think you guys would show up. It's been a long time ya know?" Kajuma stated in defense while Mafeen nodded in agreement.

"It has been a long time." Olive smiled at the two newly arrived.

Tonare is the newest Flyffer addition to the group. He had just joined the group a week ago and surprisingly his EXP growth rate is the fastest among the group. He entered as an Assist and wants to proceed as a Billposter of the group. His current armor set is Storm, his suit had puffed sleeves, a popped up collar and knee length bell styled pants. It is decorated with crosses, both at the sides of the sleeves and at the back. His pants also had crosses at the sides of each leg. He wore the knuckles that Olive gave him the other day the Prenil Knuckle, a rare weapon to find.

Mafeen, our aspiring Psykeeper, is still a vagrant. She has been a part of the group for some time now but still hasn't made direct progress that would take her to the front line. She was recruited by Kajuma, just about the same time he recruited me. Though still a vagrant, Mafeen keeps her head with optimism and is a team player.

"Where are the others? I'm excited to see the whole group complete!" Mafeen squealed.

"I wonder what's taking them too long. . ." Tonare said with a total thinker position.

"You guys do know her. She's usually like this. . .We'll just have to wait. And besides the duo might come earlier than her. . The girls might have arranged a meet-up for themselves before heading here." Kajuma stated with reason.

"You have a point." Olive agreed with a smile.

The four waited for a bit on the floating Island. The cold winds were gushing through as if a storm was coming. The clouds were luckily not scattering but unluckily thickening, as Flaris was blanketed by them. The downpour got strikingly heavy and the plants seemed to feel the weather as well. The level of water in the River of Weeping increased to about a foot and hopefully it won't get higher than that. The masquerpets wasn't doing anything; it was as if there isn't anything going on, just a normal day in Flaris.

"Kajuma! Olive!" two voices boomed out loud from above.

"Huh?" Up above hovering in the sky are Ethan and Kenichi on their boards. The two males slowly landed to the ground but they didn't seem to want to unequip their boards.

"What's wrong?" Tonare asked.

"I think it's a better idea to choose another location." Ethan suggested.

"Just for now, the skies are not all in good terms today." Kenichi backed up the statement.

"We are Flyffers you know. It'll have no drastic effect on us. ." Tonare argued on the idea. Olive and Kajuma looked at one another but said nothing about it. The two boys didn't back down from their position and kept on trying to compromise the idea.

"On you guys, of course!" A male silhouette up from above exclaimed. He glided to the floating Island and positioned just right next to Kenichi.

"Oh! Blake!"

"Did you guys already think about our situation?" Blake pointed at himself and Kenichi. Those two had a lot of things in common.

Ethan is the male mercenary of the group, the future knight. Quite suited for the front lines, even though he isn't still close to the level of the 2nd class change. He had the usual Mercenary armor on, Valor. His blue green baseball hat with an orange peak, decorated at the crown with a golden cross going in the middle throughout the edges. His boots are designed for high cuts, reaching almost to the knee and bulky. His suit definitely showed off his class, armor is clearly seen overlapped from his blue suit. Instead of having fingerless gloves, He had his blue gauntlets on.

Blake and Kenichi are the two newest, human turned to Flyffer, additions to the group. They were humans who converted to Flyffers, for the sake of curiosity and the fact that they like being on the front lines. As expected they were still clothed in Vagrant suits. But they are to have their class change soon enough, thanks to Quests and help from the others. For Humans turned into Flyffers, they still suffer from Natural consequences and conditions.

"OHHHHHH right. . ." Mafeen and Tonare said in unison.

"Well then, let's find a place at the Middle or Northern part of the Leren Mountains." Olive said while equipping her board, as did Kajuma and Tonare. Mafeen had equipped her broom on, currently the only one to have a broom as a flying device.

"How about the others, how will we inform them?" Ethan asked.

"I'll stay behind, you guys go on ahead." Kajuma volunteered, even though he had his board on.

"You'll stay behind? But the rain will reach here soon and I know you don't like to get wet." Olive stated out the obvious. Kajuma merely gave a grin to all of them.

"Just go on. I'll stay here for the while." He said in a way to end the barrage of questions.

"Well fine then. " Olive said as she turned her board and angled it a bit before flying off.

The others quickly said farewell and flew off into the direction of the Northern Leren Mountains. Kajuma was on his own, on the floating Island and the storm brewing just so close. Just as the others got out of sight, he unequipped his board and held his staff in his hands.

"So ready for round one, clouds?" Kajuma said up to the sky, just as the clouds snapped and replied with thunder.

"I hope they come soon. . ." He mumbled.


	3. Chapter 3

At an open field just near the area of the Giant Nyangnyang, the group settled themselves. The skies are perfectly blue and pools of sunlight stroke the earth. The trees gave them their comfort from the hot sunrays.

"Near Flaris is too cold, over here is too hot. What is wrong with this place?" Olive muttered to herself, leaning her back to a tree.

They had hidden their boards and broom. The boys and girls are facing one another. Ethan sat down near the tree with his back leaning on to it. Kenichi had himself, crossed legs just beside Ethan. Blake was the only one standing, wiping off the drips of rain that was left on his face. Tonare had his outstretched legs in front with his arms acting as a back support, leaning in a relaxing position. The two girls found themselves simply leaning on the tree and trying to dry themselves from past drizzle.

"So what now?" Blake brought up a topic.

"Obviously we wait for the others." Kenichi replied with a smirk.

"Kajuma won't stand being in the rain for some time. He'll get wet." Olive teased. The group shared a hearty laugh at the ironic situation.

"Where did you guys go before going to the meet-up? It looked like you guys were running from something." Mafeen asked with curiosity.

"They had a race. I had to act like a judge." Blake replied before any of the two can.

"A race? In weather like that?" Olive asked suspiciously.

"Yep." Ethan ended it with his answer. Blake and Kenichi looked at one another before shifting in their positions.

"That sounds like a fun idea! But the rain would hurt like hell!" Tonare laughed out loud, making the group share a round of laughs.

* * *

><p>"Where are they?" Kajuma mumbled to himself, his foot tapping on the ground with his arms crossed at his chest, kind of like hugging his staff.<p>

"The skies look like they'll be there for a while. I hope nothing happened." He said.

"They'll come here soon." A voice coming from his back said.

"WHAT THE-?" He jumped up in surprise. Jerking to turn around, Kajuma found a flat faced Anny looking back at him. He took a staggering step back and breathed in a lot of air.

"Wha-? How? Where?" Kajuma's words fumbled out. Anny laughed to herself and gave the guy more space.

"I met Demitria and Yoona on the way here. Yoona was having problems with her broom." Anny explained to Kajuma.

"Problems? Let's go and help them." Kajuma said with his board already equipped and ready to fly off.

"It's okay. Demitria has a spare broom in her invent. She said she'll let Yoona use it for the time being." Anny hurriedly said as to not let Kajuma blast off.

"So that explains." Kajuma said landing on the ground again and grinning to himself. "I see now."

Anny is the female Mercenary of the group. She appointed herself to be the Blade in the group, the counterpart of the Knight class. She dressed up in a full Swift set, a blue Gatsby style hat, thigh length metallic blue stockings and a pair of blue glovelettes. Her suit consisted blue sleeveless turtleneck top and a pair of brown shorts with a pair of blue flat heeled sneakers.

"They'll be here in a minute, they were trailing me from behind. It won't take that long." She said "But how come you're the only one here? Where are the others?" Anny asked, her head tilted a bit to the side.

"They went up farther ahead. Kenichi and Blake can't handle the weather, they might get sick." Kajuma replied with a sigh. "And I volunteered to stay behind." He added with a smirk on his face.

"Facing a fear eh?" Anny said as she laughed.

"NO. I-I'm just trying to get used to the rain." He said back. After a few seconds, the pair broke up in laughs.

"That's good to know Kajuma." Anny said smiling at the guy, who was apparently flushed by the statement.

"Look. They're here." Anny pointed out. A silhouette appeared from the clouds, two females riding on brooms.

"Seems like they solved the problem." Kajuma said with his vision up on the girls.

The two landed in front of Kajuma and Anny. Both had the same broom, purple body with an ending crooked swirl to the top and the brush in top condition. Yoona did a wobbly landing but happily cheered to herself. She had just learnt how to fly the other day and was still getting the basics down. Demitria smoothly landed and got off her broom. The two shared a high fave, smiling to each other in recognition.

Yoona had herself dressed proudly in her first set of Assist suit, Floral. With being just a newly changed Assist she had her first stick, Scull stick. Her suit consisted of a pink and yellow combination. She had a white sleeveless shirt overlapped by a corsetted pink tube dress. She wore pink shorts underneath the dress. Yoona wore thigh lenght pink doll socks and pink flat heeled boots and fingerless gauntlets. The scull stick is themed blue and green with a lining of yellow. She accepted the position of being a Ringmaster.

Demitria is also a newly changed vagrant turned Acrobat. Just like Yoona, Demitria wore her clothes with pride. The Syanto set is the first in line for the Acrobats, themed in the shades of Brown. Her chocolate brown cowboy hat is lined by a red stripe on the outer part of the brim. She wore sleeveless turtleneck with a pair of maong shorts. She had a silver choker and a red X crossed belts on her shorts. Her beige cowboy boots was assymetrically parted to the outer side, with white linings of designs. Her hands were covered with fingerless gloves.

"Getting used to flying, I see." Kajuma smirked making Yoona and Demitria blush.

"Everybody gets to undergo that phase in learning. Later on you'll be able to fly smooth as the wind." Anny reassured the two girls.

"Yea. Demitria's getting good at the landing more though." Yoona said in a low voice.

"But you're better at flying straight!" Demitria complimented.

"Well. Both of you will get the hang of it more in due time." Anny smiled

"Yea. So as a practice, we'll fly to the other's location. I'm sure they're somewhere in the North." Kajuma said, his board quickly equppied.

At the same time, the four of them lifted from the ground and angled their boards and brooms. In coincidence, they flew off at the same time, bursting in speed and slicing through air. As they reached the border of the Nyangnyang and FeFerns, they lowered down. Just high above the tree tops, they flew slowly as they scanned through the area. There at the last line of trees, they spotted the others.

"They're here!" A shout came from below and they saw Olive smiling at them.

"Finally." Blake said out. All of them stood up as they watched the four land.

"It's a miracle! We're all complete!" Kajuma exclaimed in surprise and joy. The group had a round of hearty laughs, exchanging hugs to the newly arrived members.

"And to celebrate this reunion-" Kajuma said in a loud voice but was cut off by Olive.

"We're going on a KILLING SPREE!" She yelled out.


	4. Chapter 4

"A killing spree!"

"A killing spree?"

"A killing spree."

Each member had a different view on the phrase, a different reaction. The whole gang was standing up, huddling in a circle, making a plan. The guys took it well though Kenichi and Blake looked uneasy about the weather, the fatigue might have gotten to them. The girls had mixed expressions. Demitria and Mafeen looked ready to go but Yoona seemed to doubt that she could join in. Olive and Kajuma looked at themselves and decided. They needed to make up a organized battle plan here.

"We'll start here first, clean up some Bangs and Nyangnyang, then maybe we can move into the dungeon." Olive said looking at each of their faces, asking for a response.

"Yoona, you'll act as an Assist to Tonare. You'll be safe with him." Kajuma said. Yoona's expression seemed to turn around. She immediately moved to Tonare's side. Assists that were to be Ringmasters had to undergo these all the time.

"Demitria stay with Anny for the meanwhile. You'll act as a pair for the time being." Olive said, and so did Demitria move to Anny's side.

"Mafeen will stay with me for the mean while." Olive said as Mafeen smiled at her, walking to Olive's side.

"Blake will side with me." Kajuma smirked as the other went to his side.

"Then as usual Kenichi goes with me." Ethan said as the duo shared a high five.

"Looks like we have to use teamwork. Let's do this as a group!" Kenichi optimistically said.

"We can't leave a member behind right?" Anny said

"Let's do this together!" Kajuma said with a grin, as the group got pumped up in energy.

Moving onto the territory of the Bangs, the higher leveled members saw the usual sight while as the less experience members thought the Bangs were too tough. Kajuma and Olive reassured them once again. They immediately set up pairs. Yoona, Mafeen and Demitria stuck to their partner's sides. Blake and Kajuma acted as a pair while as the usual duo fired themselves up.

The Bangs are walking around anywhere with no real intent of a certain destination. Their bulky bodies are muscular and when they walked, they shook the ground. Sometimes they wound bang their hammer-like hands to the ground or to the air and the force could be felt. The Bangs could easily be separated from that of the Captain Bangs, Bangs are blue while Captains are dressed in brown. The Giant bang roamed around, taller than the rest. Looming over them like a monster. So there they went just mindlessly walking around.

"We'll farm these small headed beings! Let Yoona, Mafeen and Demitria do their work. Blake, Kenichi don't overdo yourselves, your class changes are already near. You'll need to be at top shape when it comes." Kajuma said.

"Olive, Tonare, Anny and Ethan; you'll take care of your partners, don't herd too much. Estimate the number they can handle easily and make sure that no rampaging masquerpets are around." He added. Nods of understanding were passed around before the gang dispersed to the area.

There they were, fighting those masquerpets with their weapons. These were the times when they proved themselves mightier than the humans; Flyffers can withstand and repel the Masquerpets. Swords, Bows, staves, wands, sticks, axes, knuckles and Yoyos are weapons that Flyffers used to counterattack the monsters, shields can be used at a certain class. Using MP and FP to use more complicated and frightening skills makes sure the job gets done right. Eating food that replenishes the health, MP or FP is needed for some fights. Flyffers do have a lot in their hands, that's why only a few is chosen for the job. Mercenary, Acrobat, Magician and Assist are the types of classes a starting Vagrant can turn into.

"Come here Bangs!" Olive shouted with full energy. She ran around shooting arrows at every Bang she passed by.

"Right here to Kajuma~a!" He loudly sang as he pulled in more Bangs to his herd.

"You guys might wanna change to lower damage weapons. . ." Ethan suggested.

"Y-Yea. . . that might be a good idea." Demitria said with a sweat drop.

Bangs were scattered on the floor before they vanished to thin air. Kajuma and Olive looked behind at the damage they did before sharing energy filled high five, the others sweat dropped at the scene.

"Aren't you guys supposed to mob the Bangs so that we could attack them?" Blake shouted out to the two, giving them a reminder. Mafeen giggled as she agreed to his statement.

"We got carried away. We'll get back to work." Olive grinned as she changed her bow to that of a lower class. Kajuma had his staff changed too with some parts of his armor.

"No shoes and gauntlets. This rocks." Kajuma laughed out loud as he pulled again some of the Bangs for Blake.

"You guys show off too much." Blake muttered to himself before attacking the herded Bangs.

Bang after Bang, they fell down in a ripple effect. Buffs were given before they had met up, those penguins do help a lot. Blake hacked his way towards the last Bang. And then before he knew it, none was left and Kajuma ran to herd a group of Captain Bangs. He smirked to himself before dashing to kill some of the newly farmed Captain Bangs. He had himself for a streak.

"Blake's fast at this. Kenichi and Ethan doesn't seem to have a problem too." Mafeen said to Olive. She just recently finished her group of Bangs, approximately about 15 of them. It was enough to give her EXP a high boost.

"Well then let's keep on going." Olive said to Mafeen before getting the closest Bangs and dashing around to herd more.

Mafeen apparently didn't like to rush things, she settled an enemy one by one. It was good and Olive didn't have to worry about her Health status nor her having a low MP rate. Slowly but surely the group got thinner and thinner until the final one dropped to the floor. And the a beam of light shone unto Mafeen.

"CONGRATULATIONS MAFEEN!" Olive exclaimed in surprise and happiness.

"Huh? Wha-?" Kajuma and Blake jerked to Mafeen's position and so did the others.

"OHMYGODNESS! MAFEEN!" Kajuma said in wide realization. He then ran to her place and gave he a big bear hug.

"CONGRATS!" He said with a huge smile. The others immediately expressed their recognition and one by one said congratulations to Mafeen.

Then two other beams of light flashed down, both on Blake and Kenichi. And later on Yoona, herself got beamed on the light. Congratulations were passed all over the place and when the group had themselves tired out, they sat again in a safe open field. Resting for the mean time, they shared laughs, jokes, experiences and memories.

"And at first they thought a killing spree is a bad idea." Kajuma joked to Olive and the two laughed at themselves.


End file.
